


The Angel in the Caves

by i_can_write_in_my_dreams



Series: All the Lonely Ones [3]
Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: All the Lonely Ones, Darklina - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, Sun Summoner, darklina married life, shadow summoner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:35:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29812686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_can_write_in_my_dreams/pseuds/i_can_write_in_my_dreams
Summary: Aleksander's POV during and after All the Lonely Ones
Relationships: The Darkling | Aleksander Morozova/Alina Starkov
Series: All the Lonely Ones [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191422
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	The Angel in the Caves

The first time he met the Sun Summoner, she was a pale little thing curled up in what must’ve been the corner of her room. Her white hair blended in with her skin so much that he didn’t realize she had any until she’d flinched at his appearance. He’d had to stifle a laugh. Of course fate would intend his equal to be his opposite in many ways. From their hair color, to their ages, to their training and powers, Alina was the antithesis of his centuries of brooding shadows. 

Her distance from the sun had sparked anger in him like nothing in years had. Of course his equal would be the one to make him feel so young. When he told her his name, he couldn’t help the shiver that ran down his spine, or the longing ache in his chest. He hoped she would never stop saying his name. 

It took years to find her, but he had waited centuries. He didn’t mind sacrificing the occasional otkazat’sya here and there to pinpoint her followers and location. He hadn’t anticipated her childhood best friend showing up. Malyen Oretsev was tolerable, but Aleksander hated that Alina smiled for any man other than him. 

But in the end, Aleksander had won. For his little wife was asleep in his arms, white hair splayed across his chest. She glowed even in the moonlight. Alina let him dress her in black, as long as she could add gold embroidery and shed the garment when she began to overheat in the sun. Some days, Aleksander couldn’t lure her inside until after sunset. And on the days she couldn’t stand the dark, he held her so she knew she wasn’t alone. 

“Aleksander.”

He shook himself from his thoughts at the sound of Alina’s murmers. He looked down to see her smiling sleepily up at him. The corners of his mouth quirked up before he could stop himself. 

“I thought you were asleep,” he said, pressing a kiss to her forehead. Yawning, Alina stretched her limbs.

“I felt your emotions through the bond. Is everything alright?”

“Everything is fine, moya sol. Go back to sleep.”

Aleksander’s equal, his wife, his love, fell asleep in his arms once again, every so often smiling and murmuring his name.


End file.
